The Last Prussian
by LadyKiko
Summary: Hungary had a happy life with Prussia and her three children. Until one day Austria got a spell from England to make it so Prussia never existed. Now Hungary is married to Austria and Prussia's children are his. She must now find a way to make everything go back to normal before it is too late.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This part is short because it is the prologue. The chapters in the future will hopefully be longer. Also there will be mentions of many MANY pairings later on. I love a lot of pairings. Anyways enjoy! I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was quiet. Snow was piling outside of the house that Hungary (Elizabeta) and Prussia (Gilbert) lived in with their three children. Everything was perfect, until a knock was heard on the front door.

Prussia grumbled when he heard the knock come again. _'How dare they wake me up from my awesome beauty sleep.' _He thought. He looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. He kissed her gently on the forehead then made his way towards the door where the knock only got louder. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled as he opened up the door only to see someone who he did not wish to see. "Austria! How dare you disturb my awesome sleep! Now, what do you want?!"

Austria (Roderich) simply smirked at his ex-wife's husband. The man had a plan. "I got a spell from England which help get my wife back."

The albino man simply laughed. "Nothing, not even a spell will make Elizabeta come crawling back to a pansy like you! Kesekese~!" He laughed more.

"There is one way. You two never meeting and no one knowing that you even exist." Austria said with a smirk.

Prussia only looked at the other man with wide eyes. "What? So unawesome and so not happening." Though as he was saying this Austria began to mutter Latin words and with a snap of his fingers. The world went black for poor poor Gilbert Beilschmidt. The country of Prussia.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the first chapter will be posted in a few minutes. I already have it written. It will also be written from Hungary's POV from now on. I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: From now on this will be in Hungary's POV. Also the spell Austria casted basically made it so it was another world so that is why Hungary will refer to this as another world. The only people who know that something is up or that it is another world is Austria, Hungary, and England. I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form. Oh if only.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I woke up later in the morning than I normally do. It was weird because normally by now Gilbert would be saying that he was hungry and that I needed to prepare his 'awesome' food or the baby would have cried by now. Strange.

I stretched and got out of bed changing into some clothes. Something didn't feel right. I looked around the room and noticed the baby's crib was gone. Okay if this was some crazy joke that Gilbert decided to pull on me I did not like it all. NO ONE TAKES MY BABY! I quickly grabbed my frying pan and made my way out the door of my bedroom.

Though when I was out of the bedroom my eyes went wide in shock. This wasn't my house. "W-Why am I in Austria's house?" I wondered out loud. I was a little freaked out by now. My baby was gone and I was in my ex-husbands house. Where was Gilbert? Did Austria kidnap me? No, too much of a pansy.

I began to hear the piano play and I already knew that that could only be Austria. I ran to the room where I found Austria with his eyes closed playing the piano like he always does. Which was exactly why I left him in the first place. "Why am I here? Answer me Austria!" I yelled at him frying pan in hand ready to smack him if he didn't give me an answer.

He looked at me with a confused look as he stopped playing his stupid piano. "What are you talking about Elizabeta?" He asked me.

It was weird hearing my human name coming out of his mouth. He never even said it when we were married. The nations only ever said each others human names if we were around humans or if there was close intimacy. So yes it was very strange to me.

"Where are my husband and children?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him.

Austria's look of confusion only seemed to get worse. Which was pretty funny. "I'm right here my darling and Alida and Katarina are probably playing their instruments or sleeping."

He mentioned my daughter's names like they were his children. HIS?! That's pretty funny. When we were married he didn't even have sex with me! He wouldn't even kiss me! I was maid and now he was talking about us having children? It was funny. Hilarious. "No, my husband is Gilbert Beilschmidt. The personification of the former country of Prussia. You know that. You are my ex-husband." I said. If this was some sick joke I wanted it to end now.

Austria got up from his piano and walked over to me and put our foreheads together. 'You don't feel sick. Are you feeling all right? Is something up with your country?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Of course I'm not sick! Where is Prussia?!"

"Do you need to read a history book Elizabeta?"

"History?! I am history! Now where is Prussia?!" Anger began to boil inside of me. He was ticking me off. I wanted my husband and children and I wanted out of the pansy's house.

"Elizabeta, there has never been a country named Prussia." He said.

Now it was officially my turn to be confused. There had to be a country named Prussia at one point. This was a joke. Austria and Prussia were enemies! Why was he saying that there wasn't at country called Prussia? "Of course you have. You two were enemies. He's Germany's older brother."

Austria walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed out a pile of maps. "Now darling I'm going to humor you. When did Prussia exist?" He asked.

"When do you think? He was my friend when I was little Austria." I said. I Did not like him saying 'darling'. I was not his darling!

Austria pulled out one of the maps and laid it down for me to look at it. The map had all the countries that I remember growing up with. Besides Prussia. He wasn't on the map.

I then ran to a computer and quickly typed in 'Prussia'. On the computer it said 'did you mean _Russia_?' I starred blankly at the computer.

"I told you there is no such thing as Prussia." He said putting on a hand on my shoulder.

I knew that there just had to be someone who knew about Prussia. He couldn't have been wiped off the earth completely. Right? I would have to visit Germany and soon. If anyone knew about Prussia it would have to be his younger brother.

"I will find you Prussia." I whispered quietly. I would find my husband and get rid of this crazy world that I was now apart of.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! End of first chapter! I will try to update soon and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It makes me very happy. I do not own Hetalia at all! AT ALL! If I did it would be filled with my favorite couples. Oh yes and this chapter has Gerita. Just a warning to people.**

It had been a week since I arrived in this crazy world. Or was this reality? Was being married to Prussia just a dream? I had no idea. Though my daughters were definitely not the same as I remembered them.

I remember my eldest daughter, Alida, with long wavy light brown hair, like mine, red eyes, and very pale skin. Now she still had the same hair color, but her eyes were violet and her skin was a light peach. Then there was my daughter Katarina. I remember her looking like a female Prussia. Now she she looked like a female Austria. Glasses and everything. Kinda disturbing really. I also remember having a son. Now I didn't. Kinda wonder where he went in this world. This all confused me so much.

I had called Germany a couple of days ago to ask if I could come over because I needed to talk to him. Thank god he said it was okay. He was the only person who should be able to tell me what is going on her. Him or England. One of those two though I think I would much rather go talk to Germany first. I knew that he would tell me what happened to Prussia in this world.

After sometime, I finally arrived at Germany and Italy's house. It brought a smile to my face that they were married in this world like in mine. At least one thing was normal in this world. Maybe it was only Austria and I who were the only odd married couple. Maybe everyone was still with the person who they were with in my world. I could only hope, right?

I sat on the couch across from Germany and Italy and took a deep breath. I really hoped that they wouldn't think I was insane.

"So Hungary, what did you come here to talk to me about that couldn't be said over the phone?" Germany asked me.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Country of Prussia." I said. No emotion showed on my face. Oh please let him know who Prussia is.

Germany and Italy both looked at me with an expression of shock. Like Prussia was some hidden secret that no one knew about. At this point I would believe that.

"How do know about him?" Germany asked. "No one really does."

I smiled in happiness and relief. Prussia existed in this world and I, Elizabeta, was not insane. "Something happened that I can't quite explain, but this isn't my world. What happened to Prussia in this world? Why does no one know who he is? Where is he?" I jumbled all my questions into one big long sentence. I wanted answers. Now.

Germany ran a hand through his blonde hair and took a deep breath like this would take awhile. "I'm thinking of how to explain this to you Hungary." He started out. "As far as I know my bruder is alive. Though slowly dying. When my brother found me, he was already weak. Though he would always smile and act like it was nothing. He told me that he was raising me to take his place. That I would become the new and improved Prussia. It was just like how he took over Germania's title. Apparently I was going to do the same. When Prussia was no longer a country and now it was Germany I was shocked to see my bruder still here. Still watching over me and helping me. For awhile he lived in the basement doing nothing but starring blankly at the walls. He then decided he was a bother because he knew he was dying."

I starred. This didn't sound at all like the Prussia I knew. This sounded like a depressed little man. "But then why does no one know about him if he still was a country? And where is he now?"

"There have been many great countries who just haven't left their marks. Didn't make it into the history books or the maps. During the time of Prussia schools say that it was still Germania instead of Prussia. Have you ever heard of Trussia?" He asked me.

"Who?"

"Exactly. That is like my bruder. Never left his mark. But he raised me and for that I am grateful. As to where he is, well the last I heard he was living in the mountains with a caretaker who is still alive. Remember that Trussia person I mentioned? He's living with her in the mountains somewhere as far as I know." Again Germany ran a hand through his hair.

Italy then kissed Germany lightly on the cheek and hugged his husband's arm. God, I wish I had my camera with me.

"Hungary, if you find Prussia please tell him to come see us. I want him to see his nephews and nieces ve~" Italy said with a smile.

I sighed and nodded. My mind was still wrapped around what I had just learned about Prussia. He was still alive. That was a good thing, but from the sounds of it he was just barely holding on to life. So I guess that's what happened when we are no longer a country. We get weaker and weaker until we are nothing. That was a sad thought.

I got up from my seat. "I want to find him and bring him back. I will find him and bring him back." I received smiles from the couple in front of me.

"Danke. Hungary, if you find him please tell him that we miss him. Also tell him that Italy and I have four children and that he's an uncle." Germany said with a small smile.

Italy nodded. "Si~ and tell him their names too please! Ve~ They are Gabriele, Elissa, Louis, and Carolyn! Ve~ I want him to see them so much!" More 've's' continued after that.

I smiled at both of them. "I will. I will find Prussia no matter what it takes and have this world go back to normal. I want my Gilbert back."

Italy then tilted his head to the side. He always did that when he's confused. Oh great. "But Hungary, you always told me that Austria was the love of your life and that you would never leave him no matter what ve."

I mentally gagged at that thought. Maybe at one point, like when I was first married to him, I loved Austria. Not anymore though. "Maybe the Hungary in this world feels that way about him. I don't though. In my world I'm married to Prussia and have three children with him."

"Well I hope you find Prussia then! If he is your true love then you two belong together ve~!" He said smiling.

"Thank you Italy and thank you Germany for your help. Hopefully when I come back it will be with Prussia." I said. I then made my way out the door.

{Line Here}

I arrived back at Austria's home and was greeted by my daughters. Though they weren't my daughters. Not at all. My daughters were the farthest from being polite. These girls were just perfect little angels. Honestly it annoyed me.

"Mother, do you wish to hear me play my violin? I learned a new song." Alida, sixteen years old said. Before I could reply she began to talk again. "Oh never mind! I want to get it perfect!" She then ran off with Katarina, fourteen years old, following.

I sighed. These girls were not my daughters. My daughters were pure bred warriors. They hated dresses and skirts and constantly argued and fought. Not talking fighting either, full on fists and swords that made Prussia and I have to break them up. I swear they should have been born boys. Just like what I thought about myself. These girls were just... just... UH! AUSTRIA DOUBLES! It drove me crazy.

Though tomorrow I would make my way to try and find Prussia. I hoped that I would find him. I made my ways towards the room I was forced to share with Austria. The door was open a crack and I could hear Austria talking to himself.

"How the hell does she remember him?! The spell was supposed to make it so she didn't!" Austria screamed. "She is my wife now! Not his! Why does she remember him?! God damn it! This will not do!"

My face twisted in anger. I knew it! I knew Austria had something to do with this! Now I knew I was not crazy. Yes! Though he was catching on. He knew I wasn't under his stupid spell so I would just have to play dumb and act like his perfect maid wife. Uh...

I walked into the room with a fake smile. "Hello my darling Roderich." I wanted to gag as I said this. It was disgusting.

Austria obviously didn't know I was there and turned around rather quickly to look at me. He was shocked I could tell. "Oh Elizabeta! I didn't know you were there!"

And Bingo was his name oh. "Yes my love, I decided that it was probably time to turn in for the night." I went over and wrapped my arms around Austria's waist and placed my head on his chest. By this time if I was with Prussia he would have thrown me to the bed and well you know what would have happened. Probably another kid.

Austria was probably thinking that everything was going his way finally. Which was exactly what I wanted him to believe. "No more talk about Prussia, right?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and tilted my head. Time to play the stupid girl part. "What's a Prussia?" I asked.

A look of relief spread over his face. I guess I was a good actress. "Nothing my Elizabeta."

"Oh Roderich, tomorrow I have to do something very important for my boss. I don't know how long I will be gone. Though I will miss you dreadfully." Not.

Austria nodded and began to ran his fingers through my hair. "I understand. I hope you will return soon."

"Of course my loving husband." I said wanting to gag once again.

Tomorrow. Yes Tomorrow I would begin my search for Prussia.

**A/N: Finished chapter two! Yay! Okay so Trussia is my friend's OC who was a warrior country. She helped raise Denmark, Prussia, and Russia for awhile. I thought she would be a good person to add because she is also a old disappearing country. This country of course is not real. So hopefully in the next chapter Trussia and Prussia will appear. They should. Goodbye and have a nice day!**


End file.
